A Quien Tú Decidiste Amar
by Cup of tea and piece of cake
Summary: Te vi, con ella, la que siempre, fue dueña de tu corazón.


_**Desclaimer: los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen solo son utilizados para fines de entretenimiento al igual que la canción le pertenece al grupo Sandoval. **_

_¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se fue con ella? Es la única pregunta que ha estado rondando por mi cabeza estos días_.

Todo comenzó hace unas semanas, si, el y yo, Yamato y yo la pareja perfecta, o eso creía hasta ese momento, cuando todo era perfecto y cuando te volviste distante y frio conmigo, ahí me di cuenta que la amabas a ella, tengo que asimilarlo te perdí, perdí contra esa chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos rubís, la chica que fue mi amiga alguna vez, me duele pero acabó, pero yo perdí, te perdí.

_La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor_

_Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó_

_Es difícil pero no imposible_

_Asimilar que en verdad te perdí_

_Y ahora te veo partir._

Aunque pases el día con esa chica, aunque pases toda la eternidad con ella, nunca te olvidaré ¿Por qué nunca te olvidare? Porque tú fuiste ese chico al cual ame, el chico del cual me enamore, pero sé que eres feliz con ella.

Y aunque pase el tiempo

Y seas feliz con alguien más

Recuerda que no hay nada

Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…

Pero tu elegiste a ella y yo te perdí así fue simplemente pero eres la única persona a quien amare, recuerda eso, no volveré a llorar, no quiero que me veas llorar, se lo felices que están.

A quien tú decidiste amar

No sé si sepa que no hay personas

Como tu aquí en la tierra

Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar

Sé lo felices que están y cuiden

Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí

De corazón… ámense

Perdí, perdí, perdí es lo único que me repito en la cabeza, pero tuve mi oportunidad lo intente, intente que no te fueras pero no pude, lo intente. Qué suerte tiene, la dueña de tu corazón.

Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar

Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané.

La persona que tiene el

Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,

Pude haber sido yo

Mírate, con una hermosa sonrisa pero sabes quiero que se amen tú la elegiste a ella no pude ser yo, va qué remedio pero no pude hacer nada.

Y aunque pase el tiempo

Y seas feliz con alguien más

Recuerda que no hay nada

Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…

A quien tú decidiste amar

No sé si sepa que no hay personas

Como tu aquí en la tierra

Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar

Sé lo felices que están y cuiden

Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí

Pero, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de cambiar el final, serías para mi, pero como ya dije ella se ganó tu corazón y no pude y no puedo remediarlo. Pero serás mi amigo como en los viejos tiempos.

Si tuviera una oportunidad

Le cambiaria el final a todo

Pero no podría porque

La verdad me da gusto que estás

Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo

No eras para mí pero te querré siempre

Pude sentir tus labios en los míos, tus caricias en mi cuerpo, pero aunque ello se amen. Espero que recuerdo lo que vivimos, lo que sentimos, y no lo olvide, me correspondiste ese día, me dijiste muchas veces que me amaste. Ahora sé que después de todo, nunca me amaste en realidad la mirabas a ella como tu gran tesoro y a mi como un simple……. Estorbo.

Si tuviera una oportunidad

Le cambiaria el final a todo

Pero no podría porque

La verdad me da gusto que estás

Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo

No eras para mí pero te querré siempre

Y aunque pase el tiempo

Y seas feliz con alguien más

Recuerda que no hay nada

Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…

A quien tú decidiste amar

No sé si sepa que no hay personas

Como tu aquí en la tierra

Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar

Sé lo felices que están y cuiden

Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí

Trataste de amarme pero no fue así, la querías desde un principio desde que ustedes, desde que estábamos en el digimundo, estuvieron juntos como novios, la quisiste, después terminaron y viniste conmigo, te confesé mis sentimientos me correspondiste pero porque querías olvidarla, pero desde el día en que te vi a ella y a ti juntos abrazándose y besándose en el parque y oí que le decías "siempre te amé y te amaré, mi Sora" y ella te abrazaba y te correspondía. Mi corazón destrozaste pero supe que, tu querías se feliz con quien amabas.

Si tuviera una oportunidad

Le cambiaria el final a todo

Pero no podría porque

La verdad me da gusto que estás

Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo

No eras para mí pero te querré siempre

Y ahora estoy aquí cantando esta canción en el festival de San Valentín, una canción de amor que consideran hermosa, veo como parejas sonríen y miran con ternura a la persona que aman, y tu estas entre ellas, ahí en la segunda fila el sexto asiento a la derecha y a lado tuyo ella, tu chica, tu novia, tu todo, tu sonrisa, tu corazón, esa persona que hace que tu vida valga la pena. Aún así sonrío al verte sonreír cuando estas con ella porque ella es tu razón de vivir.

Ahora estoy aquí parada en un escenario enfrente de toda la escuela, enfrente de tantas parejas, dedicando esta canción a ti, a mi amor, a mi Yamato.

De corazón… ámense

Me aplauden, sonrío, volteo a verte y puedo leer como tus labios se mueven y me dicen "gracias" yo asentí sabiendo que el supo que esa canción era para el.

_**Otra historia mimato esta la escribí en momentos que estaba escuchando la canción de " a quien tu decidiste amar"- Sandoval. Se lo escribí a una amiga: moon night bad. Que la quiero mucho espero que lea este fic. **_

_**Porfaz comenten y R&R!!!**_


End file.
